Ingrid Hoffstätterová
'Ingid "Hoffa" Hoffstätterová '(býv.Švehlová) je fiktívna postava z populárneho seriálu Panelák. Stvárňuje ju známa herečka Zuzana Fialová. Pred smrťou Jakuba , bola jeho manželkou. Prvýkrát sa objavila v epizóde "Na mizine", konkrétne v klinike nastúpila ako nová doktorka na gynekologickom oddelení. Charakteristika Emancipovaná žena, ktorá na pracovisku neprejavuje žiadne emócie a nikoho si nechce pustiť k telu. Mimo kliniky je to však žena, ktorá, keď stretne toho pravého, tak sa vie úprimne zamilovať, aj keď svoje city prejavuje niekedy neštandardne. Má veľmi vyhranené názory na ľudí okolo seba a buď si niekoho od začiatku obľúbi alebo ho nenávidí a len veľmi ťažko potom dotyčná osoba dokáže zmeniť jej názor. Je to energická žena, plná vitality, športovo založená, jediným jej neduhom je fajčenie. Je silno emancipovaná a veľmi nenápadne, ale pritom cieľavedome, si ide za svojím cieľom. Je to žena dvoch tvárí - na pracovisku tvrdá a nekompromisná, ale vo vzťahu s osobou, ktorú miluje sa dokáže tomuto citu úplne poddať. Mimo pracoviska je to veľmi milá a dobrá žena, ktorá sa správa ku všetkým ľudom okolo seba veľmi milo a šíri okolo seba pozitívnu energiu. Je však i náladová a keď je zle naladená, často sa ku svojim blízkym správa neuvážene a nezdvorilo. Keď sa ku nej niekto nespráva veľmi dobre, vie veľmi dobre protiargumentovať a obstáť v akejkoľvek slovnej bitke. Má strach zo záväzkov. Človeka, ktorého miluje dokáže tesne pred tým, ako by sa ich vzťah mal posunúť ďalej zradiť a bezmilostne podvádzať. Neskôr tejto chyby ľutuje. Pred Panelákom Žila so svojím bývalým manželom Tomášom , úspešným gynekológom. Pracovali v rovnakom obore a to neprinášalo do vzťahu dobrú karmu. Tomáš bol alkoholik a správal sa k Ingridke veľmi necitlivo. Preto sa rázne rozhodla Hoffa od neho odísť a on išiel do Španielska. Ingrid sa po nešťastnom manželstve rozhodla zavrhnúť všetkých mužov a správať sa ku všetkým mužom chladne. Až dokým nestretla Jakuba. Predtým než bola s Tomášom, žila so svojím otcom. Vývoj postavy a vzťahy Na kliniku vniesla nový vietor a hneď po pár dňoch sa zaplietla s Michalom Bajzom . Akýkoľvek prejav náklonnosti a priateľstva ako ranná kávička či koláčik do kancelárie navonok odmieta, v skutočnosti jej to lichotí. Netoleruje žiadne pochybenie na pracovisku a podľa toho sa musia správať aj sestričky a kolegovia. Do života jej po čase vstúpi úspešný podnikateľ Jakub Švehla, ktorý jej dá kyticu, ktorú pôvodne mala dostať Silvinka. Ingrid sa doňho na prvý krát zamiluje, je to na nej ba i vidno, ale i tak sa to snaží zakryť. Po krátkom zaváhaní odkráča od Švehlu preč. Jakub neváhal a navštevoval Ingrid stále častejšie a častejšie, tá ho však stále viac odmietala. Nebolo by to kvôli tomu, že by sa jej nepáčil. Išlo o to, že si nechcela zničiť svoju reputáciu "chladnokrvnej doktorky bez emócií", ktorú na klinike mala. Po istej dobe sa však nečakane ukázala pred Jakubovými dverami a začala sa o neho zaujímať. A tak sa začal ich vzťah rozvíjať, až kým sa nedali dokopy. Jakub kvôli nej kúpil byt na štvrtom, ktorý bol síce písaný na firmu, ale bývali v ňom oni dvaja. Žili šťastne až dokým Jakub nezačal naliehať, že chce svadbu. Požiadal Ingridku o ruku, ona žiadosť prijala. No termín nechcela riešiť, bála sa záväzku. A čím viac na ňu jej snúbenec naliehal, tým viac bola pod tlakom a práve preto urobila obrovskú chybu. Zamotala sa s kolegom Fábrym, s ktorým bola dosť v napätí. Po čase sa však rozišli a Jakub sa vrátil k exmanželke. Napriek tomu sa tajne stretávali a mali spolu pomer. Keď ho Ivana vykopla z bytu a definitívne sa s ním rozišla, požiadal ju o ruku. Zosobášili sa v záhrade chatky jej otca. Hoci sa zobrali, Jakub je stále v Ivaninom područí a ich manželský život jej neustále prispôsobuje. Keď sa jej už ako-tak darilo priviesť Jakuba k rozumu, stala sa tragédia. Jakub bol zavraždený v záhradnej chatke. Hoffe sa v priebehu minúty zrútil celý svet a nevedela čo bude ďalej robiť so životom. Po istej dobe sa zaplietla s vyšetrovateľom Kubovej vraždy Albertom, s ktorým neskôr aj čakala dieťa. Ako ich vzťah dopadol je otázne. Zaujímavosti * Odkedy nadobudla post primárky na klinike, tak na každom pracovisku vyžaduje od kolegov oslovenie "pani primárka". * Má rada šport a behanie, pritom však rada fajčí cigarety. Galéria Svadba Jakub&Ingrid.jpg Kobielsky-joj3.jpg Ba8df806c3ff6aeeacc9a45ce3c57fd3.jpg 44c0b218ffcd2b65001a0ed58ad9d724.jpg 1568234 zuzana-fialova-diana-morova.jpg 7af151cc964605f5306cc59b1e2b516f.jpg IMG 0070.JPG 5uB72529RxOxobQJTNXGOA.jpg Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Najobľúbenejšie postavy Kategória:Ženy Kategória:Obyvatelia paneláku Kategória:Jakubove partnerky